The Vixen NV
by GhostCrystal
Summary: This is a new version of my old story, Naruko is about to make herself known in the world of the ninja some call her a demon, others call her a hero, but she's just a woman doing her job. This is her story!
1. Chapter 1

Name: The Vixen NV

Author: GhostCrystal

Story Summary: The Vixen is what she is called by many, too many she is a hero. To some she is a demon, but in truth she is more than that and her enemies know this will.

Pairings: Naruko X Gaara

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other fiction that appears in the story is strictly for fun.

(A/N: This is going to be a rewrite of the first version of this story. I'm hoping to make it better and I want to hear what you all think please read and review thank you. NV stands for New Version.)

XX C1. "Talking." 'Thoughts.'

Naruko walked along a path that was deep in the woods with her two of her many Sensei's that she had, the first one she knew since she was a young girl no older than 4 years old. His name was Itachi Uchiha who was called the butcher of the Uchiha clan. The truth is much more complicated than that, her second Sensei was walking alongside her and looked like a big blue bad ass shark whose name was Kisame who one of the 7 Swordsman of the Mist, he had been training her in the art of swordsmanship as well as a few of his fellow swordsmen's for some time now.

Unfortunately for them this day she was about to lose someone very important to her, as they entered the clearing where their campsite was set up the came upon a site that made all their blood run cold as standing before Naruko's first true Sensei Sasori was none other than the madman himself Orochimaru of the Sannin and a young man no older than Naruko was, and were clearly looking for something important at this time that they thought her sensei had in his possession.

"Where are they Sasori? Don't make me kill you here, I want them back right now?" The Snake Sannin said with venom in his voice. But the only thing he got was a cold smile from the human puppet.

"I will not allow you to complete your plans my old partner, and you pay for what you've done, more then you will ever know!" Sasori said as his two attackers became more enraged as the snake plunged his sword directly into Sasori's still beating heart.

Before Itachi or Kisame could react Naruko had already run into battle and it was clear she wanted to end things before they began and managed to get the drop on the Sannin who was greatly surprised at seeing the young girl again, but that surprise quickly turned to shock and pain as she cut off one of his arms and then gave him a deep cut that would become a scar across his face, which he just barely dodged since she was trying to cut off his head at the time.

The young man then proceeded to attack her as well only to get kicked in his family jewels which was followed by a haymaker to the face breaking his glasses in the process.

By this time the Sannin had seen both Itachi and Kisame coming out of the deep words and knew he could not take on these enemies as he was no match for them even without an injury.

Instead of trying to kill the Snake Sannin at that time Naruko ran over to her Sensei who was slowly dying before her very eyes, "I'm dying my little apprentice, you have surpassed my every expectation Naruko. In you I have a daughter, who I cherish more than you know. For a long time I thought I was no longer human that I had nothing to live for as one, but then you came along and let me know it was all right to live again. But, my body is broken and I can no longer see you Naruko."

"It's all right Sensei, I'm going to save you." She said to him with tears running down her face.

He gave her a smile and said, "You already did my daughter, but I'm afraid you're going to have to let me go now. Promise me you will stop them."

She and her two other sensei's nodded their heads to him, he then looked into the young girl eyes, "Take my puppets and journals Naruko. You can do this, be free and live your life to the fullest… Naruko!"

After he finished saying this to them, his body stopped moving altogether and the light in his eyes faded away leaving only an empty shall in his place. She then began to push him like a child trying to wake up a Parent from a deep sleep.

"Come back… Please? Please c-come back," She said crying her eyes out and was ultimately brought into a hug by Kisame who held her to his body as she let it all out which ultimately ended with a bloodcurdling scream of anguish for all to hear.

XX

Orochimaru was not having a good day at all and the battle with Sasori had been much harder than he had thought it would be. And it had cost him dearly as well, for one his arm was not growing back as it should have been and then there was the that wound upon his face that he knew would leave a scar.

Kabuto was walking alongside his master when they heard the scream, "What was that Lord Orochimaru?"

But he did not answer as for the first time since he was a young Genin he felt. True. Fear! It was the fear of death, true death. And for a man like Orochimaru who fancies himself a God, he feels a very human chill crawl up his spine. That chill was telling him that one day she would come for him and one day his soul would be in the death God's hands, he feared that day most. For you see no one can cheat death, and one day the Snake Sannin was going to learn that the hard way.

XX (A/N: the song Battle without honor or humanity from the Kill Bill Vol, 1 starts playing as she enters the Wave Village.)

5 Years later, Wave Village.

A young woman no older than seventeen years of age walked right into the village of Wave to complete her mission that she had been sent on by an old friend, she wore a long black Battle coat with a golden Fox with nine tales on her right shoulder and a straw hat upon her head that kept her face and identity hidden from anyone who wanted to know it.

She looked around and noticed a number of mercenaries here was outrageous to say the least, it was also clear that the village had seen better days as she had been here before many times with her sensei's including one whose grave was here as well and overlooking the great sea.

It was at this point that she saw two of the mercenaries walking off into the forest and she could tell it wasn't for a nature walk. It was at this point that she noticed them walking up to a small house deep in the words, they then burst into the house she could hear screaming from both a young woman and child who then came running out only be captured by the two men.

Naruko wasted no time in engaging the two enemies, before the first mercenary could even attempt to grab the woman he found what looked like a hand hitting his chest only to feel a sharp pain as the young woman pulled her hand back revealing a blade coming out of her sleeve of her battle cloak. She then shoved the blade into his throat cutting it open for all to see. She then quickly jumped the second mercenary down to the ground and held her blade to his throat, "What is Gato planning and as God is my witness I will cut your throat open if you lie to me and I will know it."

The mercenary was scared out of his mind, "He ordered us to capture the Bridge Builders daughter and Grandson to use as leverage against the man, he's also hired ninjas to kill the man. He also hired another one to kill them."

She knew who the first two were and was not happy at all, "Where are they now?"

"They are going to the bridge as we speak." Without warning she shoved the blade right into his skull killing him instantly.

Naruko then turned her head to look at the woman and her son and then said, "Are you two all right?"

She nodded her head, "Please save my father, Ms?"

"Naruko, my name is Naruko Uzumaki." She said as the woman would remember that name for the rest of her life.

XX

Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka were currently engaged in a life or death struggle against the fake Mist Hunter-Nin who went by the name of Haku who was currently turning them into a pin cushion and make them look like a porcupines. The two of them were clearly not going to be much of a danger any more, just then she sensed danger her master was in and was about to open one of her ice mirrors to stop the copycat ninja from killing him only to feel a new presence had arrived and smiled since she knew who this was and didn't want to miss the show at all.

Kakashi had been fighting the demon of the Mist all morning and finally trapped Zabuza in one of his Jutsu's, now it was time to finish off his enemy once and for all. As he powered up his Chidori and commenced his run to end Zabuza's life he was not expecting for a hand to grab his own stopping his Jutau in the process.

He then turned his head to see who had stopped his attack only to see a battle cloak with Golden Fox upon it and a straw hat which lifted up to reveal the eyes of a young woman who had the most piercing blue eyes he'd ever seen in his life and instantly knew who this was, and it was a shock. "You're the Vixen."

She looked into his eyes as they went wide upon seeing a S-ranked class Shinobi not only holding his hand but also stopping his Jutsu in its tracks. Kakashi had to ask himself a question which was 'Why was she was here?' And was she going to help them or Zabuza and his partner.

"Don't do that again, Okay!" Naruko said to him, he then gave her a quick nod yes as she let go of his hand and step back to give her some room as she walked over to Zabuza and Haku.

She was now right in front of him and then said, "You really did it this time sensei?"

Kakashi was by this time had run over to Kurenai and both were now in shock at seeing one of the Bingo books top 10 most dangerous Kunoichis in it. She was known as The Vixen or the Puppet Fox, or even the Nine Bladed Fox and her presence here was a major concern to them.

Zabuza just know he was in some trouble with his old student, "V, what are you doing here?" She then proceeded to slap the back of his head and said, "The war is over Sensei, Mei's the new Mizukage now and has ordered your immediate return to the village."

He gave her a nod and turned to the Konoha Ninjas and said, "Kakashi, we are no longer enemies."

By this point both Sasuke and Kiba were now walking over to their sensei's as the mist that had covered them was now clearing to reveal Gato and his private army plus one rogue shinobi who was there to finish them off. Tazuna was now very scared for his life as he saw all the mercenaries before them and you would take a miracle for them to get out of this one alive. Kurenai upon seeing the army of mercenaries and immediately jumped into action giving orders to her students and Kakashi's, "All of you get into a defensive position around the client right now!"

Naruko immediately sealed up her battle cloak and hat to reveal her battle outfit and a mask upon her face that conceal her identity from the world. It was at this point that she unsealed a sword from one of the many seals on her arm, the sword was beautiful for the lack of a better word.

Gato then walked forward in arrogant and prideful way like he was the king of this very island, country and village. He had a smile upon his face as he said, "It looks like your nothing more than a baby demon after all Zaabuza, it's a good thing I had no intention of paying you and all the girls here will make a fine profit for me. Liu I want you to kill all the men especially the bridge builder in a slow and painful way for what they've done to me, and bring me that ice bitch right now."

Naruko was now very mad and decided to do something about it like killing every last one of them, but before the mercenaries could make their move the loan ninja decided to engage the Vixen in combat. He brought out a sword of his own for this fight. The two of them quickly engaged in a show swordsmanship like no other, each one trading blows without flaws until Naruko broken his sword with one good swing making it nothing more than shattered metal, a single piece of his former blade lightly cut her mask a enough to make it fall off her face.

The shinobi was stunned by this and therefore unable to stop his death at her hands, for the first time Gato felt real fear for his life as she cut him down without remorse or pity. At that moment the tyrant of Wave was ended, but as she looked out upon the sea of mercenaries before her. She came to the realization that the gift she had received from the legendary sword master himself Hattor Hanzo was not meant for this kind of battle and decided to seal it up and then unseal another of her nine blades and its name was Masamune.

At this point all of the mercenaries were either too stupid or just too scared to understand just who they were fighting, however the smart ones decided to do the smart thing and run like hell to Gato's personally yacht to get the hell off this island. As for the rest of them, they decided to charge her head on not realizing what would happen to them, Naruko then engage them with all of her being cutting them down one after another in one instance she cut an entire group of four in half at the waist with one swing of her sword. She was also careful not to cause any serious damage to the bridge as this was the people's new lifeline to the world.

As this was happening Karin the daughter of Kushina Uzumaki walked up to her sensei Kakashi Hatake, she decided to ask about the strange warrior, "Sensei, who is she?"

Kakashi then responded, "I don't know much about her Karin, but judging from what I've seen right here she's definitely powerful enough to have the S-rank. But for my guess I would say she is no older than 17, about the same age as your sister if we knew where she was."

Kakashi then noticed that Haku had finally finished healing up Zabuza and were now watching the show. He turned his head and for the first time he got a good look at just who the Vixen was, and his eyes went wide at realizing just who she was, "Naruko?"

This caught her attention as Kakashi gave orders to the Genin to get into a defensive pattern so they could capture her, he walked forward and then said, "Naruko Uzumaki, by order of the Council of Konoha you are to return with us to the village, if you do not return with us willingly we will bring you back by force."

Karin was now in shock herself had as she had never seen her older sister before, she then quickly regained her senses and prepared for battle.

Naruko turned her head to Zabuza and Haku and nodded to them which they returned as she sealed up her** old** sword. She then walked forward and said to them, "Do you really think I'm going back with you willingly, we're going to have a little fight here."

Kakashi was the first to attack her head-on and was quickly followed by Karin, Sasuke and Kiba as they went on the attack trying to subdue her. (A/N: The Outsider Apocalypse Mix By A Perfect Circle starts playing.)

Naruko quickly perform a backflip to get some room to maneuver and quickly deactivated her gravity seals without them see it happening at all. As she landed she took notice of the odds against her.

Kakashi then said, "You can't beat us Naruko, you're outnumbered here."

She simply moved her wrists to reveal her hidden blades and then said, "You should have brought more." She then quickly engaged all those who stood before her in battle, the first one she encountered was Kiba and his Nin-dog partner Akamaru who she performed a flying roundhouse kick to, the below sent him flying back and out cold. The next one was her own sister who got a hard punch to the face that knocked her out cold and then both Kakashi and Sasuke engaged her at same time only for her to become a blur of motion to them. She reappeared directly behind Sasuke and stabbed him in the shoulder and then jumped back into one of Haku's ice mirrors and was gone, after this Kakashi ran over to his fallen student and tended to his wounds which were not as serious as he first thought and was relieved by this but also disappointed that his first chance to get his sensei's daughter back had failed.

XX

The ice mirror opened miles away from the great bridge that was being built to reveal three people walking out of it as it closed behind them, Naruko then proceeded to unseal her battle cloak and straw hat and put them back on as she walked towards the beach making a motion with her hands for the others to follow her as she walked away.

They waited at the beach until a boat appeared which they got on and headed back to Water Country, by the time the night had come they were already back in Water Country and on their way to the Hidden Mist Village. Naruko walked alongside her sensei and said to him, "You missed one hell of a battle Sensei, Mei's going to be happy to see you again. And that's not all."

Zabuza was curious about this now and said, "What's she up to Naruko."

"Well, I think she wants to re-create the Seven Swordsmen's of the Mist, but there is something else she's up to. I just don't know what it is, all I do know is she said get you back to the village as soon as possible." She said to him as they walked to the Village gate.

End of C1.

Alright I want to know what you all think of the new version of the story, by the way somebody characters will be a little bit older in this story. For example Naruko will be about 17 and the rest of the rookies will be about 13 instead of 12, I'm also planning to create a new seven swordsmen's of the Mist. I've only revealed two of the Nine swords that she will use in the story, I'm also planning to use some of the puppets from the original version of the story will as well and I want to hear what you guys have for new ones. I also want to hear which of the other seven swords you think she'll use in this story and also give ideas so please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

C2, War of the Leaf

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

Naruko and her Zabuza walked into the office of the Mizukage, Mei set behind her desk doing the paperwork so the village could be rebuilt much faster. She lifted her head up from one of the pieces of paper and gave them a smile. "Good to see you see again Zabuza, nice work Naruko."

She gave the Kage a nod of the head and said, "Thank you Mei, but I'm afraid the hidden leaf will soon know who I am. There was nothing I could do to stop it."

"We knew this day was coming, and it came at a bad time." Mei said. Naruko was surprised to hear this and asked, "What's happened Mei?"

"We've decided to enter some of our teams into the upcoming Chunin Exams which are to be held in Konoha this time. But I'm afraid that's not all." Mei said to her.

"Someone's planning something aren't they, and it's going to happen during the Chunin Exams." Naruko said.

"Orochimaru, he is planning to kill the Third Hokage during the finals of the exams, our mutual spy has given us as much information as she can right now. Which is why I'm planning to have you accompany me to the finals as one of my bodyguards, and I know this is your chance to finally kill him. But I have to ask can you control it yet?"

Naruko then walked over to the window and said as looked out of it, "She's behaving right now; I'm ready to fight her when the time comes. So why do you ask Mei?"

Mei gave her a smile and said, "The Snake has managed to re-create the Imperial World Resurrection Jutsu and is planning to use it to resurrect the last three Hokages to kill the Third and from what I've been told we can't kill them because they'll just regenerate and come at us again and again until we're dead. She did send us information that says that we can seal them away until the power of the Jutsu runs out of course."

"So you plan to use my inner battle to take on the resurrected Kages and keep the Snake busy at the same time. Who will be the other bodyguard?" "Auron and the rest of the 7 Swordsman of the Mist as well two full squads of AQUA's to help repel the invasion, plus Gaara and the Sand Ninjas are going to help us and the Leaf deal with the Snake. Right now they will go along with his plans to destroy the village until the finals and he gives the Word to signal the invasion. That's when we strike him down." Mei said.

She gave Mei a smile and said, "How long?" "The Exams start in two weeks, after that we have a month before the finals." "More than enough time to get ready for this fight, I'm going home and get everything ready and train some." She then walked out of the room on her way home that also doubled as her workshop.

Upon entering her home she walked over to a sit stairs that led to her personal workshop and walked down them, as she entered the room from the staircase she came to one of her many work benches and tables. She then proceeded to put both her hat and battle cloak on the table and walked into the middle of the room staring at the massive puppet that was near completion.

She then set down on the ground and began to meditate so she could enter her mind and begin the preparations for the coming battle as she closed her eyes, when she reopened them she was standing on a field with flowing grass that moved with the wind and several trees nearby. Sitting underneath one of the trees was a beautiful woman with blood red hair and nine Fox like tales that moved with the mind of their own, upon her neck was a simple Caller. Naruko then heard a chuckle directly behind her and turned to see both the spirit of her sword and her hollow standing not to from her and then said, "Are you ready to begin, partner?"

XX

Kakashi had just given his mission report to the Third Hokage about what happened on the mission and his run-in with Naruko, he personally did not know what the old man was thinking at this time but whatever it was had the old man thinking heavily. He then lifted his head up and looked directly into Kakashi's eye and said, "You had a team that had already engaged two S-rank Missing Ninjas and you still decided to engage a another one, Naruko Uzumaki who just so happens to be the Vixen. This can only leave me with one question I have to ask myself about your actions, are you of out your mind?"

Kakashi was now sweating bullets and turned his head to look at Kurenai for some kind of help only to see her back up with a look that said I'm not getting into this one, the Hokage then said, "You should count your lucky stars that she didn't kill anybody, especially knowing who her mother is and all. And if you say one word about the Council giving a retrieval order without my authorization I will have your head on my desk next to the evil paperwork, do I make myself clear!"

Kakashi could only nod his head a yes then walked out of the office only to run right into the one woman he did not want to face at this moment in time, that woman was none other than Kushina Uzumaki and her daughter Karin who gave her Sensei a sympathetic look and mouthed the words, 'Sorry Sensei, but she knew something was up.' He now had a look of fear on his face as he said, "Hi Kushina, you're looking good today."

"Don't worry Kakashi I'm not going to kill you today, now can you move please as I want to see the Hokage right now." He did as she said and watched her walk right into the office.

The third knew this was going to happen as he watched her and her daughter walk right into his office, she then said, "Why was I not told that Kakashi had encountered my oldest daughter."

This was not a good time for the Hokage as his motion for Kurenai to leave his office at this moment in time, he then said to her, "Kushina, just in case you forgot. I am the Hokage still and you are one of my soldiers, and just in case you think I was hiding this from you I was not, I did after all just get done listening to Kakashi's report on what happened was planning to call you as soon as I could. Now please leave as I have worked to do as you can see."

She wasn't happy about this but she walked out of the room to prepare her youngest for the coming Chunin Exams, as soon as the door was closed a man seemed to walk right out of the wall who had only one arm that he could still use to its fullest as well as one eye, he was also is old is the Third Hokage was.

As soon as the Third saw him walking out of the wall he turned to him and said, "So what do you think Danzo?" "I see a storm coming old friend, and at the head of it is your fallen student. But I also feel that he may have bitten off more than he can chew, are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Yes, I know him well enough to know he'll take the bait. After that all we have to do is either route him or break him once and for all. Do what you have to do and help out our allies when the time comes." The Third Hokage said to him as he walked out of the room.

XX

2 Weeks Later.

Gaara was not a happy young man at this point in time; first of all he had to play the role of a psychopath for the time being as well as being under this annoying Genjutsu to make him look like a 13-year-old again and so he could compete in the Chunin Exams to keep the Snake off his back who was pretending to be his father at this time.

His brother and sister also had to use the same annoying Genjutsu as well to make sure that the plan worked, but that wasn't what made him so angry, it was seeing Naruko's mother and sister here like they owned the place. He then notice that both Karin and the arrogant Uchiha seem to be acting different for some reason, they were also putting their hands on the back of their necks a lot to. After the matches were announced for the finals in which Gaara found out that he would be facing the Uchiha in the finals, this made him a bit happier as he could teach him a lesson in humility. As his team walked out of the building he then saw the back of their necks, and what he saw made him stop in his tracks, "the Snakes Curse seal."

Temari and Kankuro stopped dead in their tracks at hearing this, Temari then asked her brother, "Are you sure Gaara?" "Yes."

"We'd better get back to the hotel then; she needs to know about this." Kankuro said as they walked out of the tower and back into the main village to their hotel room, once inside they dropped their Genjutsus as he pulled out a special scroll that held a special communication Jutsu, Gaara then activated the seal which then displayed a three-dimensional image of the Mizukage who looked surprised by being contacted by them so early in the mission.

"What's happened?" Mei asked them. "I think you should get Naruko here for this report as well." Gaara said as Mei gave him a nod and walked out of the room to get her.

About 2 min. later Mei walked back into view with Naruko at her side, Gaara then began his report on had happened during the exam. After a few minutes Naruko was surprised to learn that she not only had a Little sister and that she had been one of the those ninjas she fought while in Wave Country on the bridge.

Naruko just knew what the marks on the back of their necks were, "He's marked them with his curse seal and he's going to use them as his next body, he's probably start with the Uchiha and then move on to her when he's done. While I may not be on the best speaking terms with my family, they are still my family and I'm going to kill the Snake very slowly now. Gaara be very careful in that Village from now on, I don't want to lose any of you guys. Be careful and keep an eye on those two if you can."

He gave her a nod as the communication Jutsu was turned off and the three siblings looked at each other with concern and what the snake might be planning in their part in it.

XX

The month had gone by faster than Naruko had expect it to, she and the other 6 of the 7 swordsman of the Mist had entered the village posing as Mei's bodyguards while the two teams of AQUA's had entered the village thanks to the help of Danzo's ROOT's without being seen by this Snakes men.

The next day would see the start of the finals of the exam, and they would be ready for them. The 7 now gathered before Mei who gave them the once over and then said, "You all know what has to be done tomorrow, kill as many Sound Ninja's as you can. You know who to let go and who needs to be killed on the spot. Auron and Naruko will be in disguise to accompany me to the Kage's Booth to observe the finals and add support for the Hokage's assault upon his old student. We will be ready for him, now rest up and be ready for tomorrow all of you." They all nodded to her and when to their rooms to get some much needed sleep for the day to come.

Naruko lay down on her bed and prepared for the day to come, for that night she slept a peaceful sleep knowing the next day was going to be good for her and was looking forward to it.

When she awoke early that morning and began to prepare for the coming battles of the day that she would be fighting that day as well as the ones she would be seeing in the Kage's booth. She then put on her new battle outfit. (A/N: her outfit will be that of Soi Fon's without the captain's coat.) She then strapped on her armor bracelets that contained her hidden blades and then put on her utility belt that had her Hidden Mist headband on like a belt around her waist, she then put her sword on her back look like a giant meat cleaver with medical wrap around the hilt that also covered the rest of the sword from view.

She then put on her Battle cloak and straw hat and walked out of the room with her fellow female swordsmen's, she then walked into Mei's room alongside Auron as the Genjutsu seals were placed on them to disguise them as simple Mist Jounin's so not to arouse suspicion from Orochimaru and his followers. After this was done they followed her out the room and out of the hotel on their way to the Colosseum to take part in the Chunin Exams.

Mei sits down in her chair opposite Sarutobi who was already sitting in his chair up in the Kage's booth, both of them had their bodyguards directly behind them keeping an eye out for trouble that they knew was coming this day. Right at this moment the fake Kazekage walked into the booth and sit down right beside them with his bodyguard directly behind him as well. The tension was now so thick you could cut it with a knife to say the least, the fake Kazekage then said, "I see you are in good health Sarutobi, have you thought about retiring anytime soon and appointing your successor?"

He gave the fake a smile and then said, "I've been thinking about it but I have no successor at this time, but we don't know what the future holds. Mei it is also a pleasure to finally meet you my Lady. I'm so glad that some of your Genin made it to the finals as well." She gave him a sweet smile and then said, "Thank you Lord Hokage, it is a pleasure to be here and I am happy that some of my Genin made it to the finals and of course. I can't wait to see what the young ones can do or as a friend of mine would say "This is their story." And I do believe he's right, it looks like they're all here we should begin the finals now."

Orochimaru looked out upon the arena floor and then noticed that one of then competitors had yet to arrive and it was someone he wanted there to keep an eye on. "It would appear we are missing one of the Chunin hopefuls, I believe it is the Uchiha who has yet to arrive."

The old Hokage took a look at the arena floor and then said, "It would appear that he is quite late for the finals, I can blame part of this on his sensei but if he's not here in time for his match then I will have no choice but to disqualify him."

Mei then asked, "I agree with your decision Sarutobi, but if you allow this to continue it may look like a black mark against your village so I must ask why you would allow this?" "I don't have much choice in the matter at this time, but I am hoping to rectify that in time. He has until his match begins to get here, no more." The Hokage said.

Orochimaru was not too happy to hear this but he understood where his old sensei was coming from, he however was going to be overjoyed in ending his old sensei's life once and for all. He then looked at the arena as the proctor for the exam then said, "I would like welcome you all to the Chunin Exam finals here in Konoha, now for our competitors I would like to say that the rules are the as the same preliminaries, would all other competitors head to your booth to wait your turn except for Uzumaki and Hyuga remain here to begin your match."

The match was a flurry of movement as the two fought for domination, Karin finally managed to defeat Neji but it wasn't an easy victory to say the least, Mei then said, "She has some skills, but it appears that she was showing off her skills for all to see. That's not a good quality in a Chunin if you ask me."

Sarutobi gave her a nod, "I have to agree with you, she has the skills and power but not the experience and the mind set for Chunin just yet."

Orochimaru was impressed to say the least at both her and the Hyuga's match, but he had to agree that she had some growing to you as well. "I was impressed by both of them but I have to agree with you to that they need more time as Genin."

The Kages Watched as Gaara appeared on the arena floor in a swirl of sand and looked rather impatient that his opponent had yet to arrive, he was now becoming quite annoyed as he was forced to wait for the Uchiha to arrive to begin his in the exams. He now had could be called a psychotic look on his face as he was forced to wait. Up in the fighters box both Temari and Kankuro took a step back from the window with a look of concern on their faces as they had seen that look many times before, both of them then looked at each other with a little bit look of worry.

The old Hokage was secretly smiling on the inside as Kakashi had been given orders to keep Sasuke Uchiha away from Orohimaru at all costs. Sarutobi then said, "We've been waiting here for more than 10 minutes, I have no choice but to disqualify him from the exam for his tardiness."

The Snake Sannin now begin to panic as his plans had involved taking the Uchiha and the Uzumaki heirs during the invasion, he now had to try to save face and keep Sasuke in the finals, "Lord Hokage I would advise against that as many of our potential clients have come to see this fight in particular, it would not be a wise idea to disqualify him because of this my old friend."

The Hokage nodded his head no and then said, "I'm afraid I can't rules are rules after all, tell the Proctor to disqualify him and move on, we've waited long enough." The Jounin nodded and quickly return to the Proctor to inform him of the Hokage's decision on the matter.

The next couple matches went pretty much the same as Kankuro forfeited his match with Shino and then Shikamaru did the same with Temari, the last match was between one of the Mist Genin and a Leaf Genin was rather interesting to say the least as they both proved to be quite competent in the shinobi arts, they both knock each other out resulting in a double KO. The judges were also impressed by their performance and decided to promote them after the exams and all the trouble that was to come.

It was right at this moment that Kakashi and Sasuke appeared in the middle of the arena floor; it was right at this moment that Orohimaru gave the signal that would initiate the invasion of the Hidden Leaf. But before the snake and his personal bodyguards could get to the old Hokage they were in interrupted by the two Mist bodyguards of the Mizukage interrupted them and protect the old man from harm, just then the Genjutsu they had on was dropped revealing their true forms and made the eyes of the snake Sannin go wide with fear as he recognized them, the first was known as the Godfather of the seven swordsmen, his name was Auron. But it was the second one who made him absolutely afraid for his life; she was Naruko Uzumaki the Vixen. She was Sasori's secret apprentice and someone who had vowed vengeance against him.

The snake then gave the signal for more his men to attack them only for both Auron and Naruko to cut them down without mercy, Naruko then swung her sword unleashing a wave energy that cut the next group down with such force that it shook the area of the coliseum as she screamed out "Getsuga Tenshou!"

Orohimaru then saw at least three teams of ANBU coming at him and his men and knew he had to act now if he wanted to live through this battle. Naruko then sealed up her battle cloak and hat and began to fight the sound 4 like it was nothing to her at all. The snake then gave the signal to his men to activate the barrier and not only kill his old sensei but also the Vixen as well. As the barrier went up it trapped the Hokage and his bodyguards as well as Mei and the two swordsmen.

When the ANBU arrived they were surprised to see strong barrier unfortunately three of the ANBU try to jump through the barrier only to be disintegrated upon touching it. One of the ANBU team's leaders was none other than Kushina Uzumaki who was known by the code name of Fox. She was surprised to see her eldest daughter one of the legendary swordsman of Mist as well as the Hokage and the Mizukage were about to take on the legendary Snake Sannin Orohimaru who looked afraid. At this moment the two Kage's pull off their robes to reveal their battle outfits had been on the whole time. he then realize they knew about the invasion the whole time and look down into the arena only to see the Sand ninjas were attacking his men as well. "They've betrayed me!" "Of course they did Orohimaru, you forced them into this invasion. You trick them into this, and now it's time for you to pay Snake. And this is how we're going to do it."

She then pulled out a small piece of paper that had a set of seals on it, she then put it on her head as her eyes rolled into the back of her head she fell to the ground. The two Kage's moved into a protective ring to keep the snake from getting to her. By this moment he had enough of being outnumbered and decided to even the playing field for him, he then activated the Imperial world resurrection Jutsu to kill them for him.

At this moment three coffins rose from the ground with numbers on each of them, all three coffins then opened revealing only two people who walked out, while the Snake Sannin was disappointed that he could not revive the Fourth Hokage he was happy to find that First and Second Hokages had been successfully resurrected to do his bidding. The two Kages were clearly not happy that they had been resurrected in this manner only to kill their own student.

XX

Naruko opened her eyes to look out upon a green meadow with beautiful trees here and there, under one of the trees set a young woman with nine flowing Fox tails and collar around her neck. At the other side of the meadow stood a woman who looked like a warped version of Naruko herself.

Naruko then said, "Are you ready for this Okuran?" "I am, are you Naruko?" "Very." Both of them then pulled the swords off their backs him and held him directly in front of them and said. "Bankai." The area was involved in a wave of energy, the two of them then flew out of the clouds that have been generated by the energy way resulting in a clash of swords.

Kurama watched the battle with a smile upon her face, "It has begun, and with my power making you stronger not even Madara Uchiha will be able to stop you. You'd better win!"

XX

The battle of the Kage's as it was being called had attracted a lot of attention of just about everyone, all of the routine nine and their sensei's had arrived to watch the battle and was surprised to see that the dead have been brought back to life and were now nothing more than puppets to a madman who wanted to kill them all.

It was right at this moment that they all felt in incredible amount of energy that was coming from the unconscious body of Naruko; the two reanimated Kage's stopped dead in their tracks as the First then said to his brother, "Do you feel that." (A/N: Down with the sickness by Disturbed begins playing in the background.) By this point both of the living Kages and Auron jumped back a good distance and set up a new Chakra barrier to protected them from the coming battle. Naruko was lying face down when her head shot up with a strange kind of mask growing upon her eyes had changed more menacing than ever before.

She then reached out and grabbed her sword from the ground, it was right at this moment that the Second Hokage realized they weren't fighting someone that was mortal at this moment in time, then they saw something scared them even more as what looked like a hole In the middle of her chest appeared with a white and red substance begins to seep out of the hole itself and the sword itself changed as well.

The Second then said, "Oh shit." As she took off like a bat out of hell and cut the second in two at the waist, what scared Orochimaru even more is that the second wasn't regenerating as fast as he should've been the first then responded by sending one of his wood Jutsu's right at Naruko that hit her dead on her left shoulder severing her entire left arm only for a white substance to come flying out of the wound that resembled the head of a Fox with sharp teeth that then proceeded to try to eat him on the spot.

He managed to destroy it only look upon her with total shock as her arm had been complete regenerated and looked more evil. Auron had been watching the entire affair and was supplies to say the least, He then said, "Her internal battle must be quite intense for her to be becoming a hollow this fast. We can only pray that she wins." Mei then asked, "Do you think she will become a Vasto Lorde?" "I believe it will happen and I think it already has, her mask is completely different now and she's going couple of tails."

XX

The meadow now look like a battlefield that have been scarred by a long war, the two of them looked like they had fought an Army. Just then Naruko have finally managed to stab her counterpart through the chest and grab her by the throat. Okuran was who surprised and impressed by what her sister had managed to accomplish in their fight. She then said to Naruko, "So you do have some instincts, that's good but remember if you don't take care of yourself I'll destroy you Naruko." "Not happening."

XX

Orochimaru was shocked by what he had seen so far, the creature that now stood before him and his puppets was more powerful than he had ever dreamed of. It now had nine flowing tails directly behind it and a look that screamed death and destruction. Just then it appeared to stop dead in its tracks and let out a scream like no other as this new creature seemed to shatter all over her body leaving the mask upon her face.

She then took a look at the two resurrected Kages and rush them she brought the hilt of her sword down upon the head of the Second Hokage freeing him from the Jutsu had made him an enemy of his village. She then did the same to the First Hokage leaving the way open to the Snake Sannin who realized it was time to leave now as the Third Hokage and the Mizukage Mei alongside Auron dropped the barrier and walked up alongside Naruko to and this battle once and for all.

End of C2

That's chapter 2 and I hope you all like it, sorry that I left it on a cliffhanger but I've been working for more than a week fixing this and that and hoping it was good enough for you all. Be working on more stuff for the next chapter and I have no idea when it will be done. One of the reviewers asked why did you make her older in the new version of this story, I realized that she was just too powerful for such a young child in the original version so I improved upon it by making her a little older about four years. I could also do more ideas at this than the original version of the story; a great many elements from the original story will still appearing this one. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

C3, End of a Battle

"Talking."

'Thoughts.'

XX

Naruko was now steering the Snake Sannin down like a predator stalking its prey, without warning to him she pulled her sword back and with a quick swing screamed out the words "Getsuga Tenshou" as a red and black wave of energy was shot at him which he just barely managed to Dodge in time. However the energy wave hit the barrier dead on resulting in an explosion like no other that actually destroy parts of the barrier on contact. Every single one of the assembled ninjas was in total shock and what they had just seen.

Within a few seconds the barrier had reformed trapping them inside once again but it was clear that Naruko had the edge here, and she showed no signs of wanting to give him a chance to surrender or live for that matter. But Orochimaru knew that if he stated he would surely die at this young girls hands and the tip of her blade, or one of her many puppets.

The Snake very quickly gave the signal to abort the mission and retreat back to their territory as not to be wiped out by an overwhelming opponent, all four of his personal bodyguards "The Sound Four" gave a silent nod of understanding as they canceled the barrier.

Orochimaru was now sporting a triumphant smirk upon his face as the barrier dissolved before them, that smirk quickly turned to terror as he felt a sharp pain in his back only to see Tayuya there holding a knife in her hands that had penetrated the small of his back. The look of the anger and hatred upon her face was a enough to tell him that she had never been loyal to him in the first place, she twisted the knife a little more and then jumped clear as Naruko fired off a another Getsuga Tenshou at him with blinding speed.

Orochimaru had to be grad by one of his bodyguards to avoid the oncoming attack by Naruko's sword, after the attack had gone by him, he then saw her seemed to blur out of existence and then reappear directly in front of him already in the middle of a swing that connected with his arms cutting them away from his body in one fluid motion.

The cutting motion of the blade at first left no pain at first until his arms fell and hit the ground and the blood sprayed upon it littering the roof had become their battleground, the Snake let out a mournful cry as he could feel his arms not regenerating from the attack she had launched upon him in the span of just a second.

But before she could launch another attack at him she was forced back into a defensive position to protect her comrades which unfortunately gave the snake ample time to make his escape with his three remaining bodyguards it was clear that she would have to wait for a another day to take her revenge and in a strange way justice for all those he had brutalized in his sake experiments to claim immortality that was never meant for the hands of mortals in the first place, she narrowed her eyes in both anger and spite as she knew that she would have to wait another day but at least his plan had failed.

She immediately released not only her hollow form but also her Bankai and sealed up the sword and immediately went on the offensive knowing that the village would need her help to survive this day.

XX

The battle for the Hidden Leaf had been going extremely good but also bad at the same time as the Leaf forces as well as their surprising allies of both Mist and Sand had been doing their fair share of the killing in this intense battle that had engulfed this peaceful village and was now ravaging it as defenders fought not only for their lives but that of their families as well.

It was at this moment that a large group of sound ninjas began their attack on a lien group of civilians who were trying to make it to one of the nearby bunkers, but before the group of enemy shinobi could even get within a few feet of the fleeing civilians they were instantly hit by some kind of invisible force that sent them flying back into a wall only to see a young woman in a straw hat and flowing black battle coat with a golden fox upon it moving her hand and fingers.

Before any of them could even recover she had slit their throats open with one of her many blades and moved on to her next target, and unfortunately for that particular target she was not in a good mood as she shot out one of her Chakra strains and attached it to his neck and with one quick motion of her fingers the man's neck snapped ending his wicked life in just a second.

She then proceeded to create several compression clones that would go and fight the enemies and then detonate themselves from the combined energy involved in there fighting creating any kind of level of explosion from this result, the sword she now held her hand look like nothing but a strange cylinder.

Two Sound Ninjas at this time attempted to engage her at this moment only to hear a sound of a sharpened hiss which was followed by a strange red blade which came out of the cylinder and with one quick motion had taken their heads cleaned off leaving glowing marks upon the flash as their bodies and heads fell to the ground scaring several more Sound Ninjas in the process.

Several of the Leaf ninjas then heard the sound of explosions followed by screams and realize that the vixen had struck once again in this conflict, as if that wasn't enough to be concerned about she then through the strangest cylinder with the red glowing blade at a nearby enemy shinobi cutting him into two upon impact.

With one quick motion she quickly caught the cylinder as a came back to her and deactivated the blade and continued to keep her eyes and senses open for any form of danger that would befall her, within 20 min. she had easily slaughtered up to nearly 30 sound ninjas without even breaking a sweat in the process.

Throughout this time of combat she had only been forced to summon only two of her puppets to defend her, Gaara walked up to her at this point and said, "The Hokage asked me to come and get you apparently he has made some kind of decision and Mei has decided to offer her assistance in this matter, they have asked for your presence as well as mine."

She turned to him and then said, "I will be there momentarily."

But before they could even make a move towards the tower there was a large explosion nearby, emerging from the debris was none other than Kabuto and what appeared to be strange mutations with on looking seals upon their bodies directly behind him.

Naruko narrowed her eyes at him and then said, "Your master is beating you should have run like he did."

Kabuto just had a dark and evil smile upon his face as he then said in delight, "Lord Orochimaru has decreed that you shall be terminated with extreme prejudice little fox."

Without warning two shadow clones of her came to life on either side of her and then unsealed a set of puppets, three of the puppets instantly took up protective positions around her and the clones while the fourth poppet came to life looking at Kabuto with intensity in its eyes as the glow of the fire gave it in almost disturbing look.

It was at this moment that the snakes spy felt fear for some reason as the puppet then to his shock said, "Good to see you… Kabuto!"

It then swung it sword cutting one of the mutants down as if it was nothing, Gaara then decided to introduce the traitor to his friends creation, "I have a feeling you want to know who and what this is right, well allow me to introduce you to Naruko's secret puppet art known as the life giver style and this particular puppet is named Sephiroth the first wielder of the legendary sword known as Masamune."

(The song one winged Angel starts playing in the background.)

Kabuto then realized he had heard legends of the one winged Angel or as some had called him the nightmare, and then came to a horrifying realization that Naruko was not only able to find the swords but was also possibly a descendent of this deadly man to be able to even willed it.

Sephiroth Wasted no time and began to and began to cut down not only the nearby stragglers of sound ninjas but also any of the strange mutants that try to attack any of the civilians, he then spoke in a cadence that said he meant business, "If you somehow survived this tell your snake master he's next, but until then I plan to kill you all."

He then lifted his hand write up into the air and opened his hands with this done the clouds seem to flow into each other like a whirlpool being created, lightning began to flash throughout the sky as thunder roared to life making itself known to the village and world and with that done he dropped his hand and took off like a streak of light engaging his enemies in battle.

All the Leaf and Send and Mist ninjas could do was watch as the silver haired puppet it again to make war upon their enemies with a righteous fury that had not been seen in ages, Kabuto had just barely survived one of the first attacks by this strange poppet and looked off to the side to see one of the mutants trying to attack Naruko and the two clones only for a skeletal looking hand made of metal to shoot out of his back holding his heart which was then crushed to pieces.

As soon as the hand was removed from the dead humans body it fell to the ground revealing a metal skeleton with red glowing eyes looking back at him and a another sound ninja attempt to come from another direction only to have what look like a black tail stabbing through his chest injury I came up to a strange insect serpent like creature which then opened its mouth in shock out what looked like a time with a tiny mouth on it right into his four head killing him.

Another one was cut to ribbons strangled and derailed by three strange little puppets on the ground, then two more attempted to take her from behind only to be cut into at the waist by a puppet that looks like it was an agent of the death got it so it's strange flowing robe moved as if the wind was blowing it but there was none there at that time in his hand was a scythe and he could swear that the hands look like bones themselves.

He then realized that she was perfectly protected from any form of attack short of an entire well-trained army coming at her, he then quickly duct as one of his ninjas came flying over him going through a nearby wall not that far from him.

Kabuto then took a good look at his surroundings and noticed that not one of his ninjas or mutation was still standing or alive, he quickly got to his feet and try to make a run for only to feel a sharing pain shoot through his chest as he looked down to see the sword Masamune had impaled him in the chest.

He was then lifted into the air as Sephiroth then spoke in a calm and deadly tone, "this pain you feel is nothing to what you and your master have inflected upon others including Naruko, allow me to show you what true pain is… And I assure you that your master will feel this as well."

Just then a black wing shot out of his back and he threw Kabuto high into the air, without even a moment's hesitation he flew up into the sky and began to stab the sound spy over and over again without mercy.

All Kabuto could do was endure it and then came to a horrific realization that his ability to regenerate was not working, despite his massive intelligence and medical knowledge he was at a true loss for words as he felt the sword rip him apart one piece at a time.

The final swing of the sword stab him through the chest and with one mighty swing of both he's arm and sword sent the traitor hurling towards the ground at an amazing amount of speed, upon impact a great deal of the round was severely damaged leaving Kabuto a broken man even if he found some way to survive.

He then managed to look up into the sky seen the puppet of the legendary one winged Angel floating in the sky with the strange whirlpool like cloud moving about him in the background like a harbinger of death, he then brought the sword into a striking pose and flew towards the ground at almost supersonic speed.

Upon impact there was a large explosion and what looked like a fountain of blood shooting out into the air as well as what looked like a piece of someone's body, after the dust parted the remains of the traitor hit the ground revealing that it was nothing more than the upper part of the torso and head and the left arm which was badly mangled.

Every single one of the Leaf ninjas was in total shock that a puppet that powerful could even exist in the first place, Sephroth then walked out of the rater as if nothing had happened and then along with the other three puppets seem to disappear back into the scroll.

(The song one winged Angel ends at this point.)

Naruko then motioned for Gaara follow her as they made their way towards the Hokage tower.

XX

The old Hokage and the Mizukage Mei stood looking out the window of the Hokage's office observing the destruction that had befallen the Hidden Leaf Village this day but also aware that the damage could have been far worse than they could imagine, the old Hokage for the first time in a while felt his age catching up to him with a vengeance.

Mei was impressed that no major and lasting damage had been inflicted upon the Hidden Leaf Village was really only limited to the areas of the outer wall and the Konoha stadium itself would need quite a bit of repairs to be up to snuff for that next Chunin exams that would be held in the Leaf Village, she could only imagine what he must be feeling at this moment in time.

The old man simply watched as the rebuilding process began and those who had lost their lives were shown dignity as they were moved to the hospital until their final resting place could be paired, in all his many years he had prayed never to see this kind of scene play out before his eyes ever again.

He placed his pipe back in his mouth and began to smoke hoping for the rush of nicotine from his tobacco to calm his nerves a little bit but found that they were having almost no effect on him as he was still on a high from his earlier rush of drawn from the combat with his fallen student, he turned away from the window and caught the look upon his fellow Kage's face seeing that she too had experienced this kind of dread and worry before as well.

"This feeling will never get any easier young lady I know from personal experience." He said to her as he walked to his chair to have a seat and rest his body as he felt his age catching up to him much faster than before and looked up into her eyes as she contemplated his words.

At the very moment both Jiraiya and Auron had just entered the room looking like they had seen better days but not that they had just been in a life or death struggle, just a few seconds later Naruko and Gaara entered as well.

The old Hokage then activated his privacy seals and motioned for them to all sit down, "I thank you all for coming on such short notice, I never thought that I would be the leader of this village for so long I was hoping to retire and maybe take up my position as an elder but fate has not been kind to any of us here. And as much as it pains me to say this I am too old now to do this job anymore."

Jiraiya came to the realization that there was something else on his old sensei's mind as well, "You're concerned about what the Council will do if you announce your retiring again."

He nodded his head and then said, "Yes, but luckily I do have a potential Fifth Hokage in mind."

Mei was curious as to who this would be, he saw her unspoken question upon her face and then responded, "The Fifth Hokage Shelby none other than my student Tsunade, however this is also a problem as I have to send someone to retrieve her and that is where you Jiraiya and Naruko come in."

"Let me guess you want us to go and get her back before something happens and that she might be a problem?" Naruko asked him.

He nodded to her and then said, "Yes and I have another fear, as we both know Orochimaru is obsessed with knowing every Jutsu in the world and with what you did to him he may actually seek out his old teammate to try to fix his condition, that is why her retrieval is so important now you must not fail."

End of C3

Sorry for the long wait from the updates but I've been working on a lot of other stories I like to hear what you all think of this latest chapter, please read and review.


End file.
